pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Legendary Finale
' 'A Legendary Finale 'is the fourteenth and penultimate episode of the special crossover season between Adventures In Kanto and Zach's Kanto Journey. Story The story begins, inside an enormous stadium. The lights shine across the entire stage, waiting for the names of the final two people competing to be called. Announcer: Will Sa-Breena Shadow please step onto the battlefield? The crowd goes wild as she does, her short grey hair flopping in the wind. Her brown eyes stare ahead with determination. Announcer: Zachary Willsone, please step onto the battlefield. Zach does as he has several times before, and the crowd cheers for him, albeit not nearly as much as they do for Sa-Breena. Referee: As always, we will start on the Rocky Field. Please choose your first Pokemon! Zach: I'll go with my trusty Haunter! As Zach calls out his Pokemon, Scott is seen running into the arena audience, quickly taking a seat next to Jill and Kevin. Scott: Phew! Made it! Kevin: Glad you could make it! Zach was seriously STEAMED yesterday... Scott: Yeah, I was pretty mad yesterday. But, I'm past that now! It's time to watch this epic battle! Scott stands up, waving his arms rapidly. Scott: Go Zach!!!! Zach glances into the stands, smiling, and glances at Sa-Breena. Zach: Ready when you are. Sa-Breena seems to giggle with a ghostly voice, and in her hand appears a Pokeball. The Pokeball seems to emit a dark misty aura, and it suddenly seems to transform into a purple ball of energy. The orb levitates into the air, and instantly its size grows immensely, transforming itself into a Pokemon. The Pokemon towers over the other, flapping its giant purple wings. The Pokemon lets out a mighty screech, as the audience stares in shock at the giant Articuno. Zach: What the he- Zach is cut off as the icy gust of wind from Articuno's wings nearly blow him off the platform. Haunter is still levitating in place, but seems to be extremely nervous about facing this thing. Zach: This is NOT what an Articuno is supposed to look like! Referee: B-B-Begin! Zach: Uh... Hypnosis? Articuno shrieks out, letting out a giant beam of ice towards Haunter, freezing it in a large fortress of ice. Zach: HAUNTER! Haunter is able to escape by turning invisible and phasing through the ice, but is heavily damaged. Zach: Shadow Ball! The Articuno uses Ice Beam once more, and the attack shoot right through the Shadow Ball, shattering it into microscopic particles. Zach: This isn't right.... Haunter, I know what you must do! Destiny Bond! Haunter's eyes turn purple as he glares at Articuno. Articuno fires one last Ice Beam attack, with its Trainer just gazing in front of it, smiling. The beam of Ice freezes Haunter's entire body solid, easily knocking it out. As its eyes close, a glowing pink ray shoots out of its eyes and into Articuno's. Just seconds later, the giant Pokemon stumbles around, and collapses to the ground, unconscious as well. Zach: Yes! Good job, Haunter! Come on back! Haunter is zapped back into his Poke Ball, while Articuno seems to turn into many purple particles, all of them swept away in the wind. Zach: That... That is creepy. Uh... Poliwhirl, let's go! Sa-Breena holds out her hand again, where an aura-filled Pokeball appears, quickly opening and releasing many purple particles, eventually forming into another giant purple bird, outlined in bright purple. It screeches, similar to the previous Pokemon, but it seems to have more of a raspy-ness in its voice. Zach: Another one!? How is this even possible?? Sa-Breena glances at the referee, who seems to shiver upon looking at her. She looks back at her Pokemon, as the Zapdos stares at the Poliwhirl. Zach: ....Poliwhirl. I'm going to say this right now. No matter how fast you're KO'd, I'm proud of you. Okay? Poliwhirl nods, but looks at Zapdos in terror. The purple bird screeches towards the sky, and the Referee starts to stammer. Referee: B-B-B-Begin! Zach: Bubblebeam! Zapdos: ZAAAAAAAAAH!!! Zapdos lets loose a Thunderbolt attack, shooting through the puny bubbles and striking Poliwhirl right in the stomach. Zach: POLIWHIRL! Poliwhirl is seen barely conscious, and he lets loose a weak Water Pulse directed at Zapdos. The attack splashes over just a small section of Zapdos's body, but it seems to do nothing. It quickly unleashes another Thunderbolt attack, taking Poliwhirl down. Zach: Poliwhirl! Referee: Poliwhirl is u-unable to b-battle! Z-Zapdos is the v-v-victor! Zach recalls Poliwhirl, and instead sends out Tauros. Zach: We got this Tauros! Tauros paws the ground, glaring at Zapdos. Referee: B-Begin!! Zach: Stone Edge! Tauros sends up a flurry of white stones aimed at Zapdos' wings. Being too large to avoid the attack, Zapdos stays in its place, allowing the attack to strike its body. It then follows up with an Ancient Power attack, firing several large boulders towards the Pokemon. Zach: You can take it! The Ancient Power hits Tauros hard, but not nearly hard enough to take it out. Zach: Yeah! Let's go with a Giga Impact! Tauros' body is covered in orange energy, and he charges towards Zapdos, leaping into the air to strike it. Zapdos once again shoots out a blast of electricity, striking the opponent mid-air. Zach: TAUROS! Tauros keeps going, slamming into Zapdos, weakening it, but Tauros collapses as he hits the ground, and his light dims. Referee: TTauros is u-unable to battle! The v-victor is.. Z-Zapdos! Zach: This is nuts... He recalls Tauros, and sends out his next Pokemon. Zach: Rhyhorn, you're up! Rhyhorn lands on the ground, looking at Zapdos with determination. Sa-Breena begins mumbling some un-identifiable words, causing Zapdos to get a Drill Peck attack ready. It's long beak begins glowing white, doubling in size, and the Pokemon's entire body begins spinning rapidly, looking like a spiraling purple blue. Zach: Rock Blast! Rhyhorn lets loose a flurry of rounded rocks, aimed at Zapdos' face. Zapdo's sharp beak seems to slice right through the rocks, sending pebbles flying into the air. One pebble shoots towards Sa-Breena, but without even looking up, she catches it, and crushes it into dust. Zach: What the crap!? Rhyhorn is pushed into the ground, but he takes little damage from the attack. Zach: While it's so close, use Stone Edge! Rhyhorn does as it's told, the stones flying straight into Zapdos' face. Once the stones fly into Zapdos's body once gain, it grunts loudly, revealing itself to be weakened severely by the attack. It quickly begins a Roost attack, and closes its wings together as a white orb forms around the Pokemon. Moments later, the orb vanishes, and Zapdos seems healthier than ever. The Pokemon proves this as its body glows with white streaks, and begins demonstrating an Aerial Ace attack. Zach: Are you serious!? Fine, I guess we'll have to take our chances with this... Horn Drill! Rhyhorn's horn glows a fierce white, and it starts to rapidly spin around as it launches itself towards Zapdos. Immediately after the Horn Drill attack begins, Zapdos prepares its own version of the attack, and uses Drill Peck once again. Zach: Come on... Come on... As Horn Drill hits its mark, so does Drill Peck. Rhyhorn flies into the ground, severely injured, but still conscious. Zapdos screeches in mid-air, and turns into many purple particles that once again fly away on the wind. Referee: I-I don't believe it! Zapdos is unable to battle! Rhyhorn wins! In the audience, Scott looks at Jill and Kevin hesitantly. Scott: This is insane…. Kevin: I... I'm not sure he can win this... Those are Legendary Pokemon... And they don't even look normal! He's down three Pokemon, she's down two, but... If she keeps on going like she has been, that's gonna be four more Legendary Pokemon, if he can even get past the rest of them. Jill: I know it sounds crazy, but...Tthat Trainer... She doesn't even seem ''human! '' Scott: I can't believe this! A cold chill runs through their bodies, propelling everyone to stare at Sa-Breena. She stands there, smiling, as she awaits her third Pokemon. Jill: I bet I can guess what it is... With an aura-filled Poke Ball materializing in her hand once more, out comes the final bird of the trio, Moltres As it flaps its wings into the air, a warm breeze whifts through the audience. Referee: B-B-B-B-B-Begin!!! Zach: Come on, let's do this! STONE EDGE! Rhyhorn sends a storm of extremely sharp stones at Moltres, all of them gleaming white. Moltres begins showing off a Steel Wing attack as its wings turn to solid steel, glowing a bright white in color. It seems to fly through the sharp stones taking only minimal damage from its wings. Zach: No no no! Rhyhorn goes flying as Moltres connects the attack against his body. Rhyhorn slams into the wall, and collapses on the ground, unconscious. The Referee repeats his usual saying, and Zach brings back Rhyhorn to send out Omastar. Zach: Alright Omastar, you know the drill! Omastar uses Shell Smash, and then watches Moltres carefully. Moltres's eyes begin glowing yellow as a yellow glittering light begins appearing in front of its mouth. Sa-Breena giggles, wondering if people know what attack is about to be used. Zach: Is that... Solar Beam!? After absorbing the light from the sun, the giant Pokemon unleashes its Solar Beam attack, headed straight towards Omastar. Zach: ...PROTECT! The Protect barely blocks the Solar Beam, and Omastar is seen sweating like crazy trying to hold it up, clearly exhausted. After the near success of its previous attack, Moltres quickly follows it up with a Sky Attack as its body becomes outlined in a white energy. Zach: BRINE! Omastar launches a powerful blast of foamy water directed at Moltres' face. The water strikes Moltres directly in its forehead, setting out the flame on its head. The Pokemon shrieks out in pain, disengaging from the attack. It pants heavily, eventually setting its forehead aflame again. Moments later, it attempts the attack again, flying towards Omastar with great agility. Zach: Wait for it... Wait for it... As Moltres gets closer, Zach raises his voice. Zach: Protect, again! Omastar forms the shield as Moltres flies towards it, and Omastar braces for impact. Moltres cancels its attack, and begins flapping its wings above the large barrier, creating a large array of purple flames. It suddenly begins violently scratching the protection with its claws in attempt to destroy it, screeching savagly. Zach: Omastar, hang in there! Omastar cringes as the Pokemon's purple claws slice the shield, creating obvious marks. The claws suddenly break through the barrier, and grab Omastar. Zach: OMASTAR! With Omastar now in its claws, Moltres has the Pokemon where it needed to be. It begins flying all the way to the top of the arena, and letting go of Omastar, who begins plunging to the bottom. Zach: BRINE! Omastar lets loose one last blast of foamy water which nails Moltres in the face, as Omastar hits the ground hard enough to be KO'd. His light dims, and Zach calls him back, then sends out his final Pokemon. Zach: IVYSAUR! Iyvsaur leaps onto the battlefield, looking at Moltres with anger. Scott: Come on Zach... Come on... The referee opens his mouth to speak, but quickly slams it shut as Sa-Breena turns in his direction. Zach: Whether we lose or not, Ivysaur, give it your all! Leech Seed! Ivysaur: IVY! Ivysaur launches a seed at Moltres, hoping to start absorbing its health. Moltres lets loose a Flamethrower attack, easily engulfing both the seeds and Ivysaur in its purple flames. Zach: Ivysaur! Ivysaur is seen grunting in pain, clearly burnt, but it uses Sleep Powder. The green spores head in Moltres' direction as Zach looks at Ivysaur worriedly. Moltres: TREEEEEEE! With the spores heading in its direction, Moltres begins rapidly flapping its wings, creating a small hurricane on the arena, blowing the spores in the opposite direction. Zach: Cancel it out with Magical Leaf! The Magical Leaf causes the spores to blow into the ground instead of towards either Pokemon. Sa-Breena holds out her arm and points cheerfully towards Ivysaur, as a big orange ball of fire forms in front of Moltres's mouth. Seconds later, purple flames erupt from the ball, burning Ivysaur's skin as it collides with the Pokemon. Zach: IVYSAUR! Ivysaur grunts in pain, and struggles to look at Moltres. Ivysaur's vision starts to go blurry, and he stumbles backwards. Zach: Synthesis! Ivysaur's back glows as he's covered in a green glow, his eyes becoming focused once again. Zach: Sludge Bomb! The purple sludge covers Moltres's face, but is quickly burned away from the flames on its head. Moltres then proceeds to use Sky Attack, as its body becomes outlined in white and it begins flying towards the opponent. Zach: Ivysaur, dodge it! Ivysaur tries to run out of the way, but is struck hard, and he slams against the wall from the force of the attack, panting for breath. He trudges forward, starting to stumble around as he moves towards Moltres. Zach: Ivysaur! Ivysaur's hearing is blurred as he attempts to fire another Sludge Bomb at Moltres. Moltres doesn't even need to move, and the attack lands on the ground nowhere near it. The Pokemon seems to smirk, as a spiraling ring of fire emits from its mouth towards Ivysaur. Zach: IVYSAUUUUUR! Ivysaur can barely hear Zach, and before the flames even reach him, he collapses onto the ground, exhausted. The flames roar straight over him, melting the wall behind him. As the flames vanish, Ivysaur tries to force himself up, but fails. Zach: I-Ivysaur...? Sa-Breena smiles even more than before, her eyes locked on Ivysaur. There was no doubt she had a bond with her Pokemon, but no one could say it was normal. Easily capable of delivering a devastating final blow, Moltres cools things down, and surprisingly lets out a simple puff of embers, covering over Ivysaur's body. Ivysaur trembles as his body burns from the embers. The audience is dead silent. The embers fade, leaving the Pokemon shaking with pain. Zach: Ivysaur... Sa-Breena: ...Finish him. Sa-Breena giggles, a haunting innocence in her voice. Moltres releases a wind of flames out of its mouth, turning all the air in the stadium a transparent orange color. The focused wave of heat shoots towards the nearly unconscious Pokemon, as Moltres's trainer stares at it with excitement in her cold eyes. Zach: NO! STOP IT! Zach jumps over the platform, running towards Ivysaur, and the crowd looks as the flames come towards the two. Referee: Sir, get back to your platform or you will be disqualif- Zach: I FORFEIT! I DON'T CARE, I'M NOT LETTING HER KILL IVYSAUR! He jumps on Ivysaur, taking the blow as the flames burn his skin, and his hearing is completely cut off. Sa-Breena smiles, waving to Zach as he runs off into the stands. T he referee looks up at him, dissapointed, but also worried, as he holds up flag. Lights flare and loud sounds are heard, as a spotlight shines on Sa-Breena. Zach: Ivysaur... Zach looks at Ivysaur, who is barely breathing, then looks at himself, holes in his shirt and singed hair. He rushes off to Nurse Joy, angered that a ruthless person such as Sa-Breena won when he suddenly stops in his tracks. Zach: ....No.. He drops his Pokemon off at Nurse Joy, then rushes back to look for the girl. As he enters the arena once more, he sees the girl holding a large golden trophy high into the air, as several photographers flash pictures of her. She smiles and waves at the paparazzi around her, before suddenly making eye contact with Zach. She giggles quite loudly, and looks away. Scott, Jill and Kevin stand at the opposite side of the arena, and begin rushing over to Zach as soon as they spot him. Kevin: Zach, I'm sorry that- Zach: Busy! He rushes over to the crowd of people, making eye contact with Sa-Breena. She snaps her fingers, causing everything to fade away, leaving only five people. Sa-Breena, Zach, Scott, Kevin, and Jill. Zach: I knew it! Scott: ...WHAT!? Zach: It's Shadow Girl! Scott: Shadow Girl!? Wha- What, What!? ...WHA- Jill covers Scott's mouth with her hands, curious herself about the current situation. Zach: Shadow Girl is this extremely creepy girl we've seen for a while now. She can, like, control Psychic-type Pokemon, and she can teleport and bring us into different dimensions, and she sort of drains the color out of any place she stands. I've never seen her face until now though.... Jill: That explains it... I knew she was creepy, but this is just insane! Zach: Were those even real Pokemon!? Sa-Breena giggles again. Sa-Breena: Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. Kevin: I'd bet anything that they were some kind of cruel, twisted versions of them! Sa-Breena: I always wondered what it'd be like to win a Conference. The taste of victory is sweet! Zach scoffs, looking her in the eye with a smirk. Zach: I always wondered what it'd be like to lose this. I used to think it'd be tough. Now? I can only laugh at how humiliating it must be for you.. Sa-Breena: Quite the opposite, Zachary. Zach: So you weren't embarrassed using fake copies of the legendary birds? The girl giggles once again. Sa-Breena: Master never told me you were funny. Kevin: ...Master? Zach: Rip-off legendaries aren't funny. That was disgusting. Using this... Realm you've created to create copies of the legendaries? That's disgusting! Sa-Breena: Disgusting? Sa-Breena takes a step towards Zach, staring into his eyes. Sa-Breena: Imagine it. You could have any Pokemon you want. Any you can think of. You'd finally be able to achieve your dream. Zach: ...What are you talking about? Zach takes a step towards Sa-Breena, and Scott looks at him with wide eyes. Scott: What are you doing!? Sa-Breena: My master seems very interested in you. We've had an eye on your for quite some time. If you join us, you could have anything you wanted. Pokemon, money, anything that pleases you. It can all be done. Zach: ...Anything? Scott: Zach, don't! Scott rushes towards Zach, but is stopped in his tracks by some sort of invisible force. Scott: No! The invisible force throws Scott backwards, as he crashes to the ground beside Jill. Sa-Breena: Anything.... Even.... Your sister. Zach: M-My sister? Sa-Breena nods. Zach: I... I could have her back? Sa-Breena takes a step back, and a purple shadowy spirit forms in front Sa-Breena, forming into the shape of a young girl. Girl: Z-Zach? Zach: Malary... Is... Is that you? The girl begins crying, trembling with fear. Girl: Where am I!? Sa-Breena steps through the girl, who fades into microscopic particles. Sa-Breena: But of course... That's only if you choose to join us. Zach: I.. I'll join you. Shake on it? Zach holds out his hand openly. Sa-Breena: Perfect! Sa-Breena grabs Zach's hand, as a ball of purple aura forms around their hands. Scott and Kevin stare in terror. Scott and Kevin: NO! ……... Zach: Psyche! Zach pulls her closer, and slams his fist into her face, then pushes her away. He looks at her, his face hardened with stone cold anger. Zach: I don't deal with disgusting scum like you. Sa-Breena stops her fall, and begins hysterically. Sa-Breena: That was a foolish move, Zachary. Too bad the process has already started! Zach: Process? What...? Sa-Breena: You'll see. I'm not gonna spoil it all right now, am I? Where's the fun in that. The girl rubs her face where Zach hit her, glaring at him angrily. Sa-Breena: If you won't with join us now, it's no big deal. My master is a patient person, we can wait. We have many other methods of recruiting you. Let's just hope we don't have to go down the more violent path... Zach: Please, if your master is anywhere near as strong as you make him out to be, I could take him down in my sleep. Sa-Breena: Please, you know nothing of my master. Zach: Judging from his minion? I think I know a lot about his weakness. Sa-Breena: Well then I can't wait to watch you try. It'll be nice seeing you lose once again. Sa-Breena turns around, away from Zach. Sa-Breena: Well then, I'd better be off now. Anything else you’d like to say? Zach: One thing. I don't care what you use next time, those THINGS are gonna die. Sa-Breena: ...I could say the same thing about your friends. She begins walking away, but quickly glances back at Scott. Sa-Breena: Oh, by the way. Scott, how did you enjoy that little trip to New Island? Scott freezes, staring back at the girl. Scott: ...What? Sa-Breena snickers, and with a snap of her fingers, she disappears out of thin air, as the rest of them discover they are back to where they were before. Zach: What...? Kevin: I can't believe what just happened.. Sa-Breena is now gone, and everyone looks around confused as the winner of the conference has seemingly vanished. Zach looks back at Scott questioningly. Zach: New Island? Scott: Ok, what the HECK just happened!? Zach: Sa-Breena, or 'Shadow Girl' as we used to call her, is some kind of messed up transdimensional creature, possibly human, that can teleport us into a colorless dimension. Oh, and did I mention she absolutely HATES me? Scott: That was SOME FINALE! MAN, I'M GLAD I WATCHED THAT! Jill: Zach, I'm sorry you didn't win. Zach shrugs. Zach: On the bright side, she kind of cheated by making her own cruel Pokemon that weren't afraid to kill. And I did get second place, so that's not too bad. Scott: Are you kidding me? You were so AWESOME! You may not have won the Pokemon battle, but I totally thought you were gonna go along with her evil plan or whatever, but you freakin' owned her! Zach: Thanks, Scott. Scott: No problem, Zach. This... This was ''LEGENDARY... To Be Continued! Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers